Often times there is only a short text in a kind of preview available in long lists, such as titles and/or abstracts with links to the full document. A typical scenario are feeds of various types, such as emergency messages, traffic reports, or weather reports. Displaying a large number of short texts may be disadvantageous on a mobile device such as a smart phone. The limited screen size may require scrolling through a list and may consume energy refreshing the display.
There are situations where even lists of unstructured information in the form of short texts are a burden for the user to scan through in order to decide which of them are really relevant with respect to some particular criterion, e.g. interest, topic, urgency, or etc. For example, when travelling and using mobile phones between several appointments it is crucial for the user to immediately focus only on the relevant information. In other situations emergency messages may be sent automatically to the user of a mobile device. It may be beneficial to have a notification system for the receipt of such short or SMS messages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,659 A describes a system and method for controlling on a worldwide basis two or more telecommunications networks which are themselves capable of exercising a form of common channel signaling network control. The system uses an architecture in which a destination telecommunications network having common channel signaling control is connected to an originating telecommunications network having common signaling control through a call set up and control methodology which provides ad hoc connection between the two spaced telecommunication networks and common channel signaling networks via an unrelated world wide data network which preferably constitutes the Internet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,445 B1 describes a method of establishing emergency calls within a mobile telecommunications network.